


A Perfect Night

by tiara123458



Series: Tara's Parkner Week 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Day Two of Parkner Week, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parkner Week 2019, Prom, This was meant to be cute but I think I did a bad job, Tony doesn't sell the tower, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiara123458/pseuds/tiara123458
Summary: “You need some help with that?”Peter looked slightly embarrassed, but he nodded, looking up at Harley through his eyelashes.Cute.Harley stepped into Peter’s personal space, suddenly realizing that this was either a really bad idea, or his best idea yet. Upon seeing Peter’s face pink, Harley decided that it was easily his best idea yet. Harley reached up and paused.“What did you do to this poor tie?”





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day two of Parkner Week! I hope you enjoy.

“Peter. Nothing is going to happen. Homecoming was a fluke! School dances are not out to get you,” Ned tried reasoning.

“See, you say that, but you’re wrong.” MJ raised an unimpressed eyebrow, while Ned, who was standing next to her, crossed his arms with a deadpan look.

“Uhuh. And your reasoning here, Parker?”

“MJ, we all know what happened on homecoming night sophomore year, and then on prom, do you remember what happened?”

“You rushed away to go be Spider-Man.”

“Exactly! And at homecoming this year, what happened?”

Ned sighed.

“You rushed away to go be Spider-Man.” Neds repeated, voice flat. “Man, I still don’t see the problem here. You think school dances are out to get you, but to me it seems like Spider-Man is out to get your social life. Just come out, have fun for a night... Maybe invite Harley?” Ned’s voice turned teasing.

Peter felt his face go red.

“What?! No, I-”

“To me, it seems like you were just trying to get out of homecoming because you don’t want to ask anyone, and Ned and I won’t be around to hold your hand this year.” MJ’s words were blunt, but not malicious. They were also, unfortunately, true.

MJ had asked out Shuri months ago, and upon hearing about prom, Shuri jumped at the chance to go. Peter had the distinct feeling that she would be disappointed, Midtown wasn’t exactly known for their wonderful school dances, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Ned, was once again, dating Betty. They had a rather consistent on-again off-again relationship. Peter, on the other hand, was as single as a pringle.

This didn’t stop MJ and Ned from teasing him about Harley, however, who had moved in with Mr. Stark nearly a year before and who Peter had been hardcore crushing on ever since. It seemed like the more he got to know the other boy, the more he liked him.

Harley was _gorgeous _and funny, Harley was super smart while also being adept at socializing, he was chaotic and very capable of wielding his tongue like a weapon, but he could also be so sweet, and Peter was absolutely smitten.

“Even if I thought that Harley would say yes, I can’t. Abby is coming up the same day as prom, and I don’t want to take away from their time together. Based on that alone, Harley would probably say no.”

MJ and Ned exchanged looks.

“We obviously can’t convince you, and maybe you’re right, you know Harley better than we do. But what if you’re wrong? Don’t you want the chance, at least?”

Peter frowned and shrugged a bit helplessly. It didn’t matter whether he did or not, he wouldn’t be selfish and take away from Harley’s time with Abby. They only got to see each other every couple of months or so, even though Peter knew that they texted each other often and video called once a week.

Harley very obviously missed her and his mom, even though he was too stubborn to admit it. He had moved in with Tony for his senior year because the internship would look good on his college applications, and--although Harley had only admitted this to him in the dead of the night, while they were binging bad horror movies and eating junk food--he thought that it would lower the financial burden so his mom didn’t have to work so much.

Knowing all of that, how could Peter ask Harley to homecoming without feeling guilty? It would be putting Harley in a tough spot. He would either say yes, and then feel guilty about ditching Abby, or he would say no and that would make things awkward between them and Harley would probably feel guilty about that too and-

Peter cut off his inner ramblings. All these what if’s were pointless, because he wasn’t going to ask Harley in the first place.

  
I--II--II--III--II--II--I

  
Peter had decided that if he was going to skip homecoming, then he might as well do something else fun. It was because of this thought that Peter was currently entering the penthouse to put his stuff down before heading down to Mr. Stark’s lab.

“Hey Pete!” Harley called.

“What’s up? Where’s Abby? I thought she was coming today?”

“Oh. Yeah. That got rescheduled for next week. It turns out her best friend is throwing her birthday party tomorrow, and Abby doesn’t want to miss it. What about you? MJ told me that your homecoming was tonight.”

Peter froze. Of course she did.

“Eh, I was going to be wallflowering the entire night. MJ and Ned both have dates, and I didn’t want to go stag.”

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it certainly wasn’t a lie.

“Why didn’t you ask someone then? You could have asked someone to go with you as a friend, if nothing else.”

Peter stared flatly.

“Harley, I have four and a half friends. Four of which are going together.”

“A half?”

“I’m not super close with Betty.”

“Alright, but that still leaves one more friend.”

Peter stared some more. Was Harley really going to make him spell this out?

“Harley, you’re the last friend.”

“Yeah, and your point is?”

“You were busy.”

“And now I’m not. Do they sell tickets at the door?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Cool, go get dressed. I really doubt Tony’s known you this long and let you get away with not owning a suit. We’ll meet back here in 20. I expect your hair to look presentable.” With that, Harley marched off to his room, leaving Peter behind reeling. _What just happened?_

I--II--II--III--II--II--I

Harley’s lips quirked up when he saw Peter come out of his room. His suit was a bit rumpled, and his hair was still a bit messy, even if it was obvious that Peter had tried to tame it. He was fiddling with his tie, and failing at tying it. Harley’s smile widened when he noticed that it was the same shade of red as his.

“You need some help with that?”

Peter looked slightly embarrassed, but he nodded, looking up at Harley through his eyelashes.

_Cute_.

Harley stepped into Peter’s personal space, suddenly realizing that this was either a _really bad idea_, or his best idea yet. Upon seeing Peter’s face pink, Harley decided that it was easily his best idea yet. Harley reached up and paused.

“What did you do to this poor tie?”

The tie was knotted and tangled, and just slightly too tight around Peter’s neck. That had to be uncomfortable.

Peter’s face was completely red now, a sheepish smile pulling at his lips.

“I only ever had YouTube videos to go off when tying a tie, and to be honest that confused me even more. My aunt probably knows how, its just that it never occurred to her to teach me.”

“Then how did you wear ties in the past? I know I’ve seen you wearing them in photos, and such.”

“They were clip-on. Don’t tell Mr. Stark!”

“Hmmm. I think I just might, After all, he would want to know that his protege doesn’t know how to tie a tie, don’t you think?” Tony would definitely be scandalized. Maybe Harley would put this in his repertoire of black mail.

The knot finally came undone. Harley smiled triumphantly.

“Now, you cross this end over this one, see how this side is thicker? And then you wrap it around like this, pull this end through here, and then you pull.” As Harley pushed the knot up to Peter’s neck, he couldn’t help but feel like one of the little old ladies who always tied their husbands tie in the movies.

Harley looked up at Peter’s face, and abruptly remembered just how close they were standing. He swiftly took a step back, and blinked. Peter looked… disappointed?

Harley cleared his throat.

“Right then. You ready?”

“Ready.”

I--II--II--III--II--II--I

Peter’s prom wasn’t as fancy as Harley was expecting. For a somewhat high class school, the decorations were rather cheesy. Judging by the look on Peter’s face, he thought so too. Most of the decoration consisted of fairy lights, a few blue and yellow colored gobo’s, and swaths of transparent fabric hung artistically. Upon further inspection, there were also a few fake tree’s.

“The decorations are like this every year. Not horrible, but a bit lackluster, and most of the time you can’t even tell what the theme is.”

Before Harley could respond, Ned materialized beside them, with Betty on his arm.

“I thought you weren’t going to come? What happened with Harley’s little sister?”

Harleys eyebrows shot up. There was seemingly no correlation between the two comments unless… Had Peter been going to ask him?

Harley was once again interrupted before he got the chance to speak.

“Yes, what happened with Harley’s little sister?" MJ was smirking, like she knew something that they didn’t. Shuri, who was standing next to her, looked amused, as if she was in on a secret the rest of them weren’t allowed to know.

“Her trip was rescheduled for next week. It was really sudden actually. You’d think she’d be more careful planning her trip around the time of her best friend’s birthday. Actually, come to think of it, didn’t Julie already have her birthday this year?” Harley frowned, slightly confused.

MJ’s smirk widened.

“Well, have fun! Lets go raid the food table,” Shuri directed the last part to MJ.

“Ooh! I love this song! Let’s go dance!” Betty quickly pulled Ned over to the dance floor, leaving Harley and Peter alone together again.

“Did that seem a bit off to you?”

“Yeah, but with MJ, it's better not to question.”

Harley thought that that was a fair assessment, and decided to put the incident out of his mind. For now. For now, Harley would go dance with Peter and drink watered down punch and eat cupcakes that were just a tad too sweet. For now, Harley would listen as the playlist slowly progressed to slower and slower songs. And for now, Harley would get to hold Peter in his arms as they slowly drifted from side to side.

I--II--II--III--II--II--I

“Thank you. For coming with me, that is. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.”

Harley resisted the urge to let out a smart ass comment, like _isn’t everything fun when I’m involved?_ and instead just took a step closer. They were back where it all began, in the tower. The night had gone by quickly, and Harley was tired. But not too tired for this.

Harley took another small step, invading Peter’s personal bubble once more.

“Not a problem, darling.” Harley drawled quietly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere between them. “Your prom may have sucked, but it was fun.”

Peter didn’t respond, instead moving closer to Harley and gently slotting his lips against Harley’s. The kiss was slow, lazy. It was fairly obvious to both that neither one knew quite what they were doing, with Harley having come from a small town in Tennessee and Peter being awkward and well, _Peter_. Despite that though, it was nice.

A perfect ending to a good night.

I--II--II--III--II--II--I

Harley was sliding into his bed when his phone rang on his bedside table.

“Hello?”

“Hey Harley! How did your date with Peter go?”

“How did you know about that?”

“Did you kiss? I have a bet with MJ.”

“MJ? How do you know MJ?”

“Bye Harley, see you next week!”

“Abby? Don’t you dare hang-”

_Click_.

**Author's Note:**

> If its not obvious, MJ, Abby and Tony had to work together for this. MJ probably contacted Tony, and told him what was going on, who then connected the two girls. MJ and Abby planned the rest of it out. Tony also procured the new plane ticket, but that wasn’t important.


End file.
